W. D. Gaster
"Tra la la. Cuidado con el hombre que habla en manos." W.D. Gaster es un personaje oculto en el mundo de Undertale. Si el juego es jugado normalmente su existencia será oculta, y solo se darán indicios de él por personajes como la Persona del Río. De otra forma, la información de Gaster estará escondida dentro de los archivos internos del juego y para directas referencias relacionadas con Gaster es necesario editar los archivos del juego y explorarlo alterando los valores FUN. Aunque Gaster no está disponible para pelear con él, sus stats fueron recolectados via data-mining (excavación de datos). Su tipo de enemigo parece ser también 666, sin embargo, el tipo de enemigo que le procede es 100, siendo éste Asriel. Juntando todas las pistas, el jugador puede descubrir que Gaster fue el científico Real antes que Alphys, y que fue el responsable de crear el NÚCLEO, sin embargo cae en su creación (la cual toma por entendido ser el núcleo, pero también podría ser la extraña maquina localizada en el taller de Sans) y su vida fué reducida o terminada por completo. Se entiende que el fue borrado de la existencia, pero que su consciencia sigue presente, forzado a comprender que el mundo es el mismo sin él. Similar a Papyrus y Sans, W. D. Gaster habla en una tipografía diferente a la de los demás personajes, siendo ésta Windings, y al igual que Papyrus, parece hablar en letras capitales evadiendo los símbolos astrológicos. Descripción W.D. Gaster no tiene una apariencia oficial conocida, pero existen dos potenciales posibilidades y varios cuartos y recursos no usados encontrados en el área de Waterfall que podrían apuntar a a la posible apariencia del científico. Habitación 268 y 269. Editando los archivos del juego para que el valor "Fun" esté capitalizado y colocado en valor 66, podría causar la aparición de la habitación 268 [ room_water_fakehallway], un misterioso pasillo con una puerta color gris, planeada para aparecer entre la habitación 94 room_water_savepoint1 donde se halla el queso cristalizado y la habitación 95 room_water11 donde está ubicado el telescopio de Sans. La puerta color gris lleva a la habitación 269 room_mysteryman donde se encuentra un personaje misterioso spr_mysteryman, el cual se cree que sea Gaster mismo. A diferencia de cualquier otro NPC, el personaje no tiene área de colisión (se puede pasar a través de él), y al interactuar con él causará que este reaccione de manera sorpresiva y desaparecerá del lugar mientras reproduce un efecto de sonido. Una vez que el jugador abandone la habitación 269 y vuelva a la habitación 268, la puerta color gris desaparecerá del pasillo, aunque es posible dejar la habitación y activar su reaparición ya que los valores fun no cambian hasta que se abandone por completo el pasillo. El pasillo se vuelve inaccesible una vez que el jugador lo abandona y los valores vuelven a 0. Cuarto 123. La habitación 123 room_water_prebird es un pasillo removido con pasto alto el cual está especulado que conecte con la habitación 99 room_water_bird donde está ubicado una pequeña ave que se ofrece a llevarte sobre una reducida zona de agua y la habitación 116 room_water_friendlyhub en donde se halla la división de los 6 caminos de Waterfall. El personaje que aparece en este corredor no puede verse pero se halla entre el pasto alto y menciona que el lugar es un área de caza de insectos, no se sabe si este es el área de caza de insectos del que habla Toriel al inicio del juego. Un desconocido personaje a la derecha del pasto alto menciona "there is somebody with a creepy smile behind you" ("hay alguien con una sonrisa inquietante detrás de tí"), aunque éste personaje mencionado desaparece tras el fin de la conversación. Esto podría ser una referencia a el hombre misterioso de la Habitación 269, el cual puede catalogarse con "una sonrisa escalofriante", sin embargo es más probable que se trate de otro monstruo, probablemente Flowey, quien evidentemente sigue al jugador a través de todo el juego. Existe la posibilidad de que se trate también de Sans o incluso Chara pero es desconocido. Cuarto 272 thumb|269x269px|REDACTED La habitación 272 (room_water_redacted) es un cuarto obscuro donde la música "Premonition" se escucha y una figura fantasmal en el lugar se hace visible cuando se está cerca de ella. Interactuar con la figura solo dará como resultado la activación de un mensaje que dice "* REDACTED" en la tipografía Windings, lo cual implica que podría haber habido una conversación planeada pero fué eliminada. Ésta es la segunda posible forma de W. D. Gaster ya que el diálogo esta escrito en Windings, la cual es una forma de escritura exclusiva de su personaje y por el significado que lleva la palabra "redacted" en sí misma y la relación que tiene con la historia del personaje ("Redacted" en inglés literalmente significa "redactar o editar" pero también significa "eliminado, censurado, suprimido, oculto."). Atentar revisar ésta habitación editando los datos guardados sólo mostrará al Annoying Dog. Dejar la habitación llevará al cuarto de Prueba de Sonido, el cual también puede ser accesado teniendo los valores Fun capitalizados y en valor 65. El cuarto de Prueba de Sonido no contiene música encontrada en el Álbum de Undertale pero en su lugar hay cuatro pistas tituladas: "Happy Town" ("Pueblo Felíz"), "Meat Factory" (Fábrica de Carne"), "Trouble Dingle" ("Valle Dificultad"), y "Gaster's Theme" ("Tema de Gaster"). Los primeros tres son cortos pero el cuarto, una vez seleccionado, no puede ser deseleccionado nuevamente. Después de escuchar "Gaster's Theme" por un cierto periodo de tiempo, la habitación cesará de reproducir la música y desplegará un mensaje que dice "Thanks for your feedback!" ("Gracias por tu retroalimentación") en la pantalla, y regresará al jugador a un área en el Bosque de Snowdin. El Establo Dentro de los archivos del juego existen series de texto que implica que el establo estaba planeado para ser incluído como parte del juego. Una línea dice "(It's a stable for snails.) (A snable.)" "(Es un establo de caracoles.) (Un caracablo.)" que probablemente pertenezca a un señalamiento para la carrera de caracoles de acuerdo con su posicionamiento y más lineas de texto que lo respaldan. Otras líneas sugieren que éste era un establo de caballos intercalable. Si la llave fantasma encontrada en el cubo de basura (la cual puede haber sido planeada para usar en la casa de Napstablook), es llevada al establo de caballos, la misma figura fantasmal de la habitación 272 aparecerá y dirá "* x" en Windings. Historia Principal W.D. Gaster no se muestra en el juego por medios normales, pero su existencia se da a entender por medio de pistas en el juego. Wrong number song En el cuarto 70 (room_tundra_dock), en la parte más al norte de Snowdin, el teléfono del personaje jugable podría recibir una llamada al azar. El emisor comienza preguntando por alguien cuyo nombre comienza con la letra "G", depronto se dá cuenta de que ha marcado el número equivocado y proseguirá a cantar la Canción del Número Equivocado. Se presume que ésta llamada era para Gaster, pero podría referirse en su lugar a Gerson, Glyde, Gyftrot o Grillby. Existe un error conocido con la Canción del Número Equivocado donde el avatar de cualquiera a quien se le haya llamado en último lugar aparecerá como ícono representante de la llamada. La mayoría de los jugadores han reportado recibir ya sea a Papyrus o Sans. "El Hombre que Habla en Manos" Durante los viajes con la Persona del Río, ésta podría decir "Tra la la. Beware of The Man who Speaks in Hands." ("Tra la la. Cuidado con el hombre que habla en manos."). Aunque éste personaje establece muchas frases extrañas, ésta en particular resalta por ser no relacionada con el juego. Algunos especulan qué ésto podría ser una referencia al nombre de Gaster ya que es posible que W. D., parte de su nombre, se refiera a Win Dings, una tipografía que está hecha de símbolos y es usada en la entrada 17 oculta del Laboratorio Verdadero ("room_gaster"). Ésto es particularmente similar en cómo los personajes, Papyrus y Sans, están basados en tipografías también. La tipografía Windings contiene símbolos de manos (las cuales son letras capitales de la A a la I) lo cual, suponiendo que Gaster está basado en ésta fuente, podría ser una posible referencia a él mismo y a su manera de hablan en ésa tipografía, aunque no se ha confirmado aún. Existe un archivo de audio en los audios decompilados del juego llamado 'withhands.mp3' (with - con ; hands - manos). Parece ser que es una voz similar a la manera de hablar de Papyrus y Sans. Una frase similar de la Persona del Río es "Beware of the man who came from the other world." ("Cuidado con en hombre que vino de otro mundo.". Considerando la similitud con la líne anterior, podría estar refiriendo a Gaster nuevamente, aunque podría ser una referencia a So Sorry, ya que en una de sus descripciones en batalla establece "This creature is definitely in the wrong time and space!" ''("Ésta criatura está definitivamente en el tiempo y espacio incorrecto"), lo que puede ser atribuído a su torpeza entrometida o a la naturaleza de cómo fué incluído en el juego mismo por medio del Kickstarter. Relaciones Goner Kid (Niño Desahuciado) El Cuarto 91 (room_water7) es el cuarto que contiene una serie de placas acerca de la trágica historia de los monstruos y una pequeña plataforma que lleva a un corto muelle antes del cuarto donde Undyne arroja su primera lanza al jugador. En el muelle, una versión de color gris del Monster Kid (spr_mkid_goner), con sólo dos púas en la cabeza en lugar de cuatro y un diseño de playera un tanto diferente, podría aparecer en ésta área. Goner Kid se pregunta qué espantoso sería imaginar un mundo que se ve exactamente igual, excepto que ellos no existen en él y cómo el mundo funciona perfectamente sin ellos. El jugador pude llevarle un paragüas, que activará un diálogo distinto. Goner Kid se apresura a decir al jugador que "se olvide de ellos" y desaparece cuando el jugador deja el cuarto. Algunos especulan que Gaster podría estar hablando a través de Goner Kid para dar su mensaje. Seguidores de Gaster Los seguidores de Gaster son NPCs grises encontrados cerca de los elevadores en Hotland. '''El Cuatro 169' (room_fire_elevator_l3) es el cuarto donde el jugador deja el elevador hacia la parte izquierda en el tercer piso de Hotland. Si el valor Fun está colocado en 62, Gaster Follower 1 (spr_g_follower_1) aparecerá. Éste seguidor es una estéril y gris versión del NPC que normalmente se encuentra en el MTT Resort lamiendo un ficus y en el no usado Cuarto 304 (room_water_mushroom). Ellos hablan de cómo la vida de Gaster fue acortada después de que cayó en una de sus creaciones. Ellos se preguntan entonces si Alphys terminará de la misma manera que Gaster. El NPC desaparece una vez que el jugador deja el cuarto. Cuarto 156 (room_fire_elevator_r1) es el cuarto donde el jugador encuentra el primer elevador a Hotland. Si el valor Fun está en 61, Gaster Follower 2 (spr_g_follower_2) aparecerá. Éste seguidor es una versión de color gris del Tipo de la Dona que puede ser encontrado normalmente en el tercer piso de Hotland frente a la Venta de Panes de las Arañas, ahora con una especie de cabeza parlante en lugar de una dona. Éste seguidor sólo puede hablar en rimas a través de la cabeza en sus manos. Ellos hablan de cómo el antigüo Científico Real, Doctor W. D. Gaster, se desvaneció de repente sin ningún rastro y fué separado (o desmenuzado, deshecho) a través del tiempo y el espacio. El NPC inmediatamente desaparece una vez que mencionaque ellos están sosteniendo una pieza de él. Cuarto 168 (room_fire_elevator_l2) es el cuarto donde el jugador encuentra el elevador hacia la parte izquierda del segundo piso en Hotland. Si el valor Fun está colocado en 63, Gaster Follower 3 (spr_g_follower_3) aparecerá. Éste NPC es una cabeza parlante que sale del suelo y no puede ser encontrado en ningún otro lugar en el juego. Ellos hablarán de cómo la vida de Gaster fué acortada depués que un experimento salió mal. Se detendrán entonces de decir más y mencionarán que no deberían chismear acerca de alguien que está escuchando. El NPC desaparece una vez que el jugador abandona el cuarto. Sans Se presume que Sans tiene una profunda conección con W. D. Gaster por su taller escondido en el sótano detrás de la casa de Papyrus y suya, y a las armas que usa en la Ruta Genocida. Para acceder a su taller, uno debe estar al final de una Ruta Neutraly "salvar" al final del pasillo donde Sans explica los Execution Points (Puntos de Ejecución) y Level of Violence (Nivel de Violencia). El jugador debe hablar con Sans repetidamente y recargar su salvado. Él reconocerá que el jugador posee poderes de viajes en el tiempo, y le concederá la llave a su cuarto. El cuarto de Sans, después de la escena con Papyrus al entrar en el cuarto, contiene una Llave Plateada que abre una puerta en la parte trasera de la casa de Papyrus y Sans donde se encuentra su taller secreto. Cuarto 80 (room_tundra_sansbasement) es un taller que contiene una mesa con cuatro cajones y una extraña máquina cubierta con una cortina. Uno de los cajones contiene una medalla o insignia y el otro contiene un álbum de fotos con muchas persona que ni protagonista ni el jugador parecen reconocer. Después del parche 1.001 del 20 de Enero de 2016 , interactuar con el cajón causará que se descubra el álbum y una tarjeta se resbale "a la vista" del jugador; ésta tarjeta contiene un dibujo póbremente hecho de 3 personas, y con la frase "don't forget" ("no olvides") escrita en un lado. Los otros dos cajones causarán que el jugador léa los planos en la parte de arriba de la mesa, los cuales se dice que está escritos en símbolos o escritura "a mano"que potencialmente podría conectarlo a W. D. Gaster. La máquina descompuesta en el cuarto se ha dicho que no puede ser reparada de acuerdo con Toby Fox. Lo cual significa que la máquina nunca fué pensada para ser reparada, y si ésta fue una de las creaciónes de Gaster en la cual haya posiblemente caído, entonces Gaster estaba destinado a permanecer borrado. Adicionalmente, Sans usa un arma de ráfaga ("blaster" en inglés) durante su pelea en la Ruta Genocida llamada "gasterblaster" (Traducción aproximada "arrazadoragaster" o "ráfagagaster") indicando que las ármas de ráfaga son un dispositivo hecho por Gaster. Una interpretación alternativa podría ser que son armas especialmente hechas para ser usadas contra Gaster. Frases Editar el número de cuarto en el save0 ("guardado0") y el archivo .ini a Room 264 ("Cuatro 264") (room_gaster) traterá un mensaje que lee lo siguiente: :Una vez que éste mensaje termina, la pantalla se tornará negra por una fracción de tiempo y el juego se quebrará ("crasheará"). Se cree que ésta frase sea la entrada diesiciete del Laboratorio Verdadero que no puede ser accesada. Los "dos" que mencionase especula que sean Sans y Papyrus, Toriel y Asgore, o Sans y Alphys (ya que éstos últmos son los únicos personajes con una base científica). La tipografía usada, Wingdings,contiene símbolos de manos lo cual puede ser un guiño a "El Hombre que habla en manos" que es mencionado por la Persona del Río. El audio que se escucha durante la entrada lleva por título "mus_smile"en los achivos del juego. Éste archivo puede ser acelerado significativamente para revelar la carcajada de Muffet,revertida, y repetida. Sin embargo, no es probable que Muffet tenga alguna conección con Gaster, ya que Toby Fox generalmente re-objetiva ésta risa frecuentemente durante el juego. Curiosidades * Atentar nombrar al humano caído "Gaster" causará que el juego regrese a la escena de introducción; Sin embargo, es posible nombrarle "Gaster" alterando el archivo de "salvado". * Se presume que W. D. Gaster sea una combinación entre las palabras "Wingdings" y "Aster". De manera curiosa, mientras Aster es una tipografía, es también un sufijo usado en la botánica refiriendose a "denotar similitud incompleta" entre dos plantas similares. ** "Aster" (nombre completo: Asteraceae) es también una familia de flores que incluye margaritas, girasoles y ranúnculos. ** "Gast" en Sueco (plural: gastar) es un término que refiere a un tipo de fantasma. * Gaster comparte ciertas similitudes visuales con Uboa de Yume Nikki. Éstas características también son compartidas por Dr. Andonuts del Hack de Halloween de Earthbound de Toby. * Gaster también tiene cierto parecido al personaje Whiteface del juego de horror "imscared." * Alphys escribió una entrada 17, no presente en el juego por medios normales, que menciona la inhabilidad de los monstruos de soportar determinación y habla de ellos derritiéndose, fusionándose y quebrándose. La entrada es muy similar al diálogo de Alphys en el Laboratorio Verdadero antes de que el jugador salga por el elevador. * En el Laboratorio Verdadero,si el jugador no activa las ventilas y entra al área donde se encuentra la madre de Snowdrake, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que el jugador, mientras interactúa con las cosas en el cuarto neblado, pueda encontrar y describir una figura obscurecída por la neblina con la forma de un hombre. Es probable que sea Gaster, sin embargo es posible también que sea simplemente una Amalgama delgada parecida a la que se encuentra en el área de camas si el jugador decir dormir en una de ellas. * En el Kickstarter del juego, Toby puso en la meta de dinero que si el juego llegaba a los $12.500 USD. habria un Boss Secreto, probablemente, en el beta del juego este iba a ser Gaster, pero probablemente este fue cambiado por Sans en la Ruta Genocida del juego. * Hasta la versión 1.001, era imposible poder encontrar a éste personaje a menos que se alterara el data del juego. Ahora es posible encontrarlo al azar y poder acceder al cuarto donde se encuentra en Waterfall. Referencias y Glosario Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Spoiler Categoría:Waterfall